


Princess (Dad! Reisi Munakata Fluff)

by AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios (UniqueMeKylieBWrites)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Fluff, Gen, K Project - Freeform, admin kai, k - Freeform, k anime - Freeform, k project imagines, k project scenarios, reisi munakata - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 17:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniqueMeKylieBWrites/pseuds/AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios
Summary: Reisi has a new daughter, and it's time for her to meet his comrades.Drabble, Fluff, Father-Daughter cuteness.





	Princess (Dad! Reisi Munakata Fluff)

Munakata sighed softly as he leaned back in his chair, his legs crossed. In his arms rested his newborn baby girl, not even two weeks old, a bottle in her mouth as she sucked away on the nub, feeding on baby formula. The Captain’s wife needed a day to recuperate; taking care of a baby by herself most of the time wasn’t as easy as she had initially thought, so her husband had decided to take the infant to work with him. He didn’t have anything very big to attend to that day, and he wanted to introduce his daughter to his best men, so he figured it would be a perfect day to let his wife sleep in and do what she wanted.

The megane had a soft smile on his lips as he watched his baby girl, sucking sounds escaping from the conjoined juncture of her mouth to the bottle. As he gently bounced his foot in the air, he thought back to her birth, only nine days ago. He had been so utterly astounded when he held her in his arms the first time. Sure, he had held babies before, back when his niece and nephew were born, but this had been different. This time it had been his daughter he was holding, the proof of the love between him and his wife. He was shaking so bad that he had been afraid he would drop the precious bundle.

Munakata smiled fondly at the sweet memories as she finally finished feeding, letting go of the bottle. He wiped her mouth gently with a soft cleaning cloth, and brought her up to rest on his shoulder, gently patting her back to burp her. He wanted to make sure that she was all good before he took her to meet the other men. After a couple minutes of patting he heard a small burp beside his head, and he lowered the baby back down into his gentle, secure hold, smiling down at her.

“Good job~ Are you ready to go meet daddy’s friends? They’ve been eager to meet you, sweet pea~”

He stood from his chair as he held her securely to his chest, tucking away the cleaning cloth into his pocket just in case. Now that he was ready (and she was, too), he cradled her comfortably in his arms as he made his way to the main surveillance room, where his men were almost always stationed. As he walked down the hallways, he kept smiling down at his daughter, cooing softly to her as to not cause a scene.

“Look at you, all cute in your little duck onesie~ Mama chose the most precious little things for you, didn’t she?~ I think yellow’s your color. You sweet girl~” 

He chuckled a bit and kissed the top of her head tenderly as he soon approached the door to the surveillance room. It slid open with ease, and inside were his best men, all hard at work, some leaning over maps, others looking at large navigation screens on the wall, and a few typing quickly with their eyes on a computer monitor. He smiled as he walked into the room, happy to see them all doing their best.

“All hard at work, I see~”

They all turned their heads to see who come into the room, and immediately stood to attention once they saw him.

“Captain, we didn’t see you!”

“It’s nothing to worry about; at ease, all of you.”

They all relaxed and looked at him curiously. They didn’t often get to be at ease in his presence, so they figured that something had to be going on. Akiyama stepped forward a bit, his head tilted in curiosity.

“If it’s nothing serious, sir, what is it you came for?”

The megane smiled and looked at them all. Did they really not notice the bundle in his arms? He chuckled a bit and looked at the group of men, an amused smile having curled on his lips.

“You all wanted to meet my daughter, correct? I brought her today.”

He looked down tenderly at the bundle in his arms, smiling gently as he stroked the dark wisps of hair on her head as she peered up at him.

“Her name is Yuuki~ You can all come around.”

He looked back at his men, watching patiently as they all made their way over around the two of them, smiles cracking on their faces. They all peered down at the infant, looking at her with intrigue and wonder. This was the Captain’s baby. It was strange to think about, but still very exciting nonetheless. 

“She’s so small~”  
“She has your hair, sir!”  
“Look at those cheeks, like a chipmunk’s.”  
“Her eyes are brown~ Oh, look at her nose!~”

Munakata chuckled as his men chattered to each other about her. 

“Alright, alright. I know some of you are eager to hold her.”

He looked right at Kamo, who was standing in front of him, looking down at the small baby.

“Kamo, would you like to hold her first? Show the others how it’s done~”

Kamo looked at his commanding officer in surprise and nodded, taking the infant gently from his arms and into his own as he began to explain to the others how to hold a newborn.

“Well, you want to make sure her head his supported, like this, with her head tilted forward… and you have to use both arms. You can’t skimp out and use one.”

Munakata watched on with ease as all the men gathered around to watch and listen to Kamo’s explanation. It was nice to see them take such an interest in his baby girl, considering she would be a huge part of his life now. He had no doubts that he could entrust her to these men should something ever happen to him. His heart welled with adoration for his daughter, and he kept a careful eye on them as they all took turns holding Scepter 4′s new Princess.


End file.
